


Conversa de travesseiro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No que você está pensado?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversa de travesseiro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pillow talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222483) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> [Imagine your OTP under the covers, giggling and kissing in between their short conversations.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49705783615/imagine-your-otp-under-the-covers-giggling-and)

Ela era linda. Isso era algo que já sabia há anos, mas havia algo especial em ver seu sorriso iluminado pela pouca luz que atravessava os lençóis brancos. O sol já estava começando a nascer, mas ainda não haviam dormido. Não era nem mesmo por causa do sexo, apesar de que esse fator também contribuiu, mas principalmente porque os dois hesitavam em fechar os olhos e descobrir quando acordassem que isso não passava de um sonho.

“No que você está pensado?” perguntou sonolenta.

“Em como tenho sorte de estar aqui com você.” Beijou-a suavemente. “No quanto quero que você ainda esteja aqui quando eu acordar.”

“Prometo que não vou a lugar nenhum se você também prometer.” Ela o beijou de volta, ainda sorrindo.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns momentos. Racionalmente, sabiam que precisam dormir, mas tudo o que conseguiam fazer era encarar um ao outro.

Sam começou a rir.

“Sam?” perguntou Jack fingindo um tom preocupado, com a ponta dos lábios já começando a esboçar um sorriso.

“Só estava pensando em como é boa a sensação de aceitar o que sinto por você.”

“Eu já tinha aceitado há muito tempo, só estava esperando o dia em que estaríamos na mesma página.”

Permaneceram assim por horas, antes de finalmente desistirem e pegarem no sono. E quando acordaram, ambos estavam sorrindo.


End file.
